Primeval America
SERIES TERMINATED FOR THE FORESEEABLE FUTURE WITH LITTLE CHANCE OF RETURN! READ BELOW FOR MORE INFORMATION: Primeval America has been terminated with immediate affect as of November 2015. With the series planned and ready to start large delays, lack of investment, and small publicity news on the main Primeval series has forced the series to be cancelled with very little hope of return. The decision was made after a mutual agreement as the project seemed to be making very little progression and although was scheduled to be released continued the amount of time invested in the project resulted in a lack of 'determination' to finally make it. The idea however is always there and may be returned to in the future, but for now, the idea is all that counted, as it seems to be for the rest of the Primeval universe. It is with massive regret that I must announced this article Archived: However, despite being very early in development the creator has reported that "at least one Primeval adventure will be aired" and will be a special 'movie style' episode. Rumours also suggest that the primary Primeval series leaves Primeval America with very little time free to be made, but the hope of a continued Primeval through the direction of new owners will allow the opportunity for a continuation of Series 5. So in a sense, Primeval123 may be creating a 'Series 6' which will attempt to return Primeval back to the classic tone and quality whilst exploring new ideas that Primeval123 has made. There is also news of the new owners making an episode set chronologically during Series 2, which will see the return of Nick Cutter (Dougla Henshall), Stephen Hart (James Murray), and Jenny Lewis (Lucy Brown). Primeval America is the American version of Primeval made by Englishaman Primeval123. This series takes place at the beginning of Primeval Series 3 onwards. The American ARC is made when the third Anomaly known to the English ARC opens in a different country, this creates the new ARC. Other ARCs such as the Austrailian ARC also exist now. James Lester sets up the ARC, however the boss for this ARC is unknown. Four new characters will be featured in this Series. One has been confirmed. This one being Ian Jones, the American equal of Connor Temple. There is one series confirmed, along with more series to hopefully come. To read an exclusive interview with Primeval123 (the creator) then please click here. There is an official wiki made for this series. It is called Primeval America Wiki. This is the Facebook Link: https://www.facebook.com/PrimevalAmerica Series 1 Prequel A Prequel is confirmed to feature on Youtube to be brodcasted very soon. It will feature The ending of Extinction Event (re-designed into a film) and then a little extra with James Lester negotiating with the U.S. Government to make an American ARC. Series 1 The Series will consist of 10 mind blowing episodes. As the series will take you through collisions, incursions, and much more! *Episode 1 - The new ARC is built. The team needs one more person. Jack and Lucy go to investigate a Area 51 creature! *Episode 2 - The first Anomaly opens for the team, a new team member John, joins Jack, Ian and Lucy on their investigations. They find the Anomaly, along with an firece three horned creature. *Episode 3 - The team have a creature sighting, but no Anomaly etection suggests it is a fake. Nevertheless, you cannot fake an Albertosaurus roaming the streets on New York. *Episode 4 - A cover up is needed as a giant prehistoric shark (Megalodon) creates a Jaws reality. *Episode 5 - The Detector leads the team to a warm desert in Utah, only to find a giant theropod. *Episode 6 - In a lake in South America, even the American Crocodiles are scared of this new crocodilian. *Episode 7 - The ARC is under threat as the U.S. Government plans to use the army instead of the ARC team to deal with these creatures. But the army shoot on sight! Meaning the past can be changed, but how can they stop the Governement? *Episode 8 - At a Zoo the Elephants come across their cousin, a herd of Wooly Mammoths enter the Elephants paddock. *Episode 9 - An Anomaly opens up in Africa, and there is no African ARC yet meaning the Americans and the English work together to stop the threat. *Episode 10 - An Anomaly opens up in the ARC, but where does it lead, and what creatures threaten the ARC? Series 2 Series 2 will be made if the show is nominated for the Primeval Fanon Awards or if the show still gets a certain number of viewers. Characters Jack Darwin: A risky, mysterious, and unusall character, who of which leads the ARC Team. Ian Jones: Like Connor Temple, he is a genius, and is brilliant with technology! Lucy White: Caring and loving, just like Abby Maitland, she loves animals, and prefers not to kill any creatures that come through an Anomaly. John Marshall: TBA﻿ Gallery Primeval America Cover Photo.jpg|The Original Facebook Cover Promo Downloadable Extras Here you can Download Extras for my Series. Hope you like them. More coming soon! Category:Series